banner_and_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Factions
House Ironrath Faction Information Name : House Ironrath Culture : Northern Military Strength : Swordsman Capital City : Stormthrone Imperial Monarchs of Roiwyne, Lords of Stormthrone and Wardens of the North. Three of the many titles fit for the Imperial Monarch's household. House Ironrath was first established before the "First Empire" period, a minor assembly of northern chieftains whom saught power. Through the unity of all the north under this House, their rise to power would be swift. Well established in warfare and politics, House Ironrath rule Aegyrse with an iron will and iron fist (a rusty iron fist, now.) Instead of looking down at their own Household and it's lands, they should turn their gaze on the rebellious Steelhalls, militaristic Wyse and mysterious Blackwoods. Vassals House Umborlan House Grimm House Tymber House Greyiron House Blackwood Faction Information ''' '''Name : House Blackwood Culture : Southern Military Strength : Knights Capital City : The Blackwood Lords of the Blackwood, Wardens of the South and Imperial Advisors of Roiwyne. House Blackwood is a House that has mixed emotions from both its people and their actions. House Blackwood is split into two groups, the "Far Southerners" whom are group of pale, light haired, xenophobic and warlike people, and the "Mainland Southerners" whom are noble, diplomatic and respectful people. Although this minor split puts Blackwood apart, their intentions seem unified. Aid Roiwyne. Atleast, that's what the Ironraths say. Their true intentions are a mystery, shrouded in darkness, just like the Blackwood itself. They should turn their gaze from their neighbors, and towards the oppressive Empire. Maybe even become independant. Vassals ''' House Northwall House Greenthorn House Blackwald House Goldhearth House Wyse '''Faction Information Name : House Wyse Culture : South-Western Military Strength : Pikemen Capital City : The Three Gates Lords of the Three Gates, Wardens of the South-West and Lord-Commanders of the Imperial Hosts, House Wyse are a very militaristic and ancient house. House Wyse has had mixed emotions for House Ironrath, and House Everell, their rivals, along with the Empire in general. Their lands lie south of the Capital, and are rarely touched by the Ironrath's trade caravans. They are neighbors with the Blackwoods and Steelhalls, and have traded with them before the founding of the Empire. Although they are neighbors with treacherous houses, they have always supported the Ironrath's with their finest military geniuses and bravest soldiers. Although, with the House Blackwood, Irontooth, Silverblade and Steelhall standoffs, House Wyse' loyalties come into question. With a strong military, House Wyse should seek to either conquer their neighbors, possibly even turn their eyes to their rivals, House Everell, or even turn their back on the Empire and strike out alone. House Everell Faction Information Name : House Everell Culture : North-Eastern Military Strength : Crossbowmen Capital City : Mormuton Lords of the Mormuton and it's mountain range, Wardens of the North-East and Lord-Captains of the Imperial Hosts, the Everells are a powerful house. House Everell has competed with House Wyse for control of the Imperial Hosts for years. They have clashed multiple times, and their feuds are countless. Although, House Everell has always been on the "good side" of the Empire, supported by the Ironraths on multiple occasions. With the support of the Empire, and a fairly well trained military, they should turn the eyes on aiding the Ironraths and halt any rebellions from the Steelhalls or Blackwoods. Or, they should turn their gaze to House Wyse, and finish their rivalry.